Just a Drop of Lavender
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [Slash, Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth] Phoenix has a question and Edgeworth decides to show him the answer rather than tell him. [Oneshot.]


**A/N: **Hi. I don't own Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban or any of the characters. All I own is this story. So enjoy my nonsensical ideas. : D

* * *

I sighed deeply to myself as I once again examined the crime scene. "Ugh," I groaned to nobody in particular. "This is pointless…" Still, I continued to look around. Maya and Pearls were talking to one another. "Don't give up, Mr. Nick!" Pearls cried encouragingly. "Not in front of your sweet -"

"Pearly!" Maya yelled. "Not this _again! _How many times do I have to tell you that Nick and I aren't a couple?"

I laughed. "Don't be too hard on here, Maya," I said, sitting down for a minute. "She's only a child."

"Hmph," Maya grunted. "But…"

"Actually, that means I shouldn't be so hard on you, either," I muttered, laughing to myself. I hoped Maya didn't hear. "HEY!" She screamed. "I am NOT a child, Nick!"

"Then stop acting like one and help me," I said offhandedly. God, I did _not _need this.

"Come on, Wright. You stop acting like a child and do it yourself."

"Maya…" I began, then realized the voice was far too deep to be Maya. Oh no. Oh, please _no._

I turned around. "Hello, Edgeworth," I greeted coldly. "What do you want?" Then came that annoying laugh. Oh, how I hated it then. I was already in a bad mood… I didn't need Edgeworth making it worse. "Don't be silly, Wright," he said. "I just came to do the same as you: investigate."

"Wonderful. Just great," I seethed. Just then a strange aroma floated towards me. It smelled like… lavender?

I must have gone into a kind of daze, because I just realized Edgeworth waving his hand in front of my face and a strange expression in his eyes. "Wright…? Are you okay?"

"Ah!" I flinched suddenly, my face becoming tinted in a light pink. "Y-yes… I'm f-fine."

"Mystic Maya," I heard Peal say, "I'm thirsty."

"Then let's go get a drink," Maya said cheerfully. I was grateful that she didn't notice what was going on between me and Edgeworth. I watched them exit the room hand in hand. Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded, my eyes suddenly drifting to his hair. It looked so soft! How the hell did he get it that way?!

"You don't look it, Wright," he said. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "How do you get your hair to look so soft and shiny?" I blurted out. Oh God, I'd done it now.

"What?" Edgeworth asked, clearly caught off guard. Ha, ha. I'd finally caught him off guard. "I… Wright, you're not okay."

I shrugged. "If you say so. I still wanna know…" Now WHY did I say that? Edgeworth shrugged. "If you want, I'll show you."

_Show _me? This guy is insane. Still, my curiosity got the better of me. I agreed. "Okay. When?"

"Now would be good," the prosecutor said to me. "It's getting late and I think I'm nearly done my investigation." I nodded. "Same here. I'll just tell Maya and Pearls that I'm leaving…" I took my phone out of my pocket and called Maya. When she picked up I explained that I was leaving and that she and Pearls should go home. I never told her that I was leaving with Edgeworth, though. Oh no, she'd probably kill me.

… I don't think this will be worth it.

--

It took us about 15 minutes to get to… wherever Edgeworth was taking me. He led me inside before I could look at the sign above the door.

I could tell I would regret this.

He went up to a person at the reception and started talking to them. They said something into a microphone and Edgeworth came back towards me. "Come on, Wright," he said, handing me a towel. "Let's go."

"Umm… Edgeworth," I started timidly. "Where exactly are we?"

"Hmm? We're in a bath house, Wright," he said. "Didn't I tell you?"

Did he? "No!" I said, alarmed. A bath house? What the hell?! Did he have any idea how… queer that sounded?

"Relax, Wright," he said, shaking his head. "I come here sometimes to relax. We'll be in a completely private room."

Dear God I hoped he was telling the truth.

--

We undressed (Very uncomfortably on my part) and wrapped towels around our waists, putting our clothes into lockers and moving to the bath area. It was very warm in here… and steam was rising from what looked to be a pool. Edgeworth stepped forward first, a few bottles in his hand. He put most of them down; leaving one in his hand, he opened it and put in a few drops.

Lavender oil.

I guess that's why he smelled like lavender all the time…

I was dragged out of my musings as I watched him slip into the hot waters, sighing contentedly as he did so. I was a bit hesitant to get in the water. As inviting as it seemed, I was _not _comfortable sharing a bath with Edgeworth.

I got in anyway.

The hot water _did _feel incredibly soothing… I almost forgot that I was sitting next to Edgeworth.

A _naked _Edgeworth.

I felt my cheeks warm up again as I shifted uncomfortably in the water. What was I even doing here?

Edgeworth smiled at me, his harshness and sharp demeanor extinguished. He actually looked… human. Almost vulnerable.

I make myself sick.

"So, Wright… you wanted to know something?" He asked. I nodded timidly. "Y-yeah…  
I stuttered. I felt his hand on my shoulder briefly. "Turn around a second and I'll show you," he said. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but he gave me an expectant stare. I did as he asked. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Calm down, Phoenix," he said to me. I heard him pop open the lid on one of the bottles. I blinked, still wondering what he had planned.

I felt hands in my hair; fingers gently running through it and spreading around some soft liquid. I sighed as my eyes automatically closed. It felt so good…

Then I realized what was happening. Edgeworth was washing my hair. _My _hair.

Oh my god. "Umm…" I started, not turning around to face him. Not like I could, anyway. "Edgeworth… why are you washing my hair?"

"You asked me to show you how I got my hair the way it is," he replied, voice a little bit more aloof than it would normally be. That was odd. Did it deepen, too? "Soothing, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I admitted. Something was wrong with my head. I was starting to feel relaxed… almost intoxicated. It had to be the Lavender oil. Edgeworth chuckled to himself and said, "Okay, Wright, just slip under the water. Keep your eyes closed; the oil will damage your eyes." I nodded, slipping under the hot waters and letting the shampoo run out of my hair. When I came up, I took a deep breath. "Ahh…" I sighed. I turned to face Edgeworth, my gaze meeting his for a moment. Something felt… really different. I couldn't quite place it, but it was there.

Stupid Lavender oil.

The feeling of intoxication came back as I got an idea. Where it came from and why I was thinking it, I don't know… all I knew was it was there. I took the bottle with the still-open lid and poured the liquid into my hand. Yup, definitely shampoo. "Turn around," I said to Edgeworth, barely hiding my grin. He smirked and did as I asked. As I moved my hands to gently work their way through his hair, I felt him lean back to give me a better angle to work with. I smiled as I cleaned his scalp, wondering what the hell had come over me. I still thought it was the oil. "Not bad, Wright," Edgeworth said. "You're gentler than I thought." A blush made its way to my cheeks again. "Whatever, Edgeworth," I said. "You can got under now."

He did so, coming up with a grin planted on his face. He moved back next to me and grabbed a bar of soap, huskily whispering, "I never did thank you properly for what you did."

I saw something flash in his eyes… and I felt really turned on. I smiled and allowed him to get closer; allowed him to clean my body with the soap.

What the Hell? It smelled like lavender, too!

I grunted a little as he slid the bar of soap over my chest. I heard him laugh. "Still uneasy, Wright?" He asked, deep tone still dripping from his voice. I shook my head. "Not really."

"That's good," he said, slipping the bar of soap under the water and rubbing my stomach with it. He reached around me and managed to work his way up my back and over my arms. I shivered slightly in spite of the heat. Yup. I felt almost drunk. He was doing things with that bar of soap that pleased me more than I thought was possible for such a small action. I began to get aroused.

"Okay, Wright. Go under and get the soap off you," The gray-eyed prosecutor whispered. I obeyed him, dipping under and coming back up… to find my face inches away from his. My lips parted in slight shock and I looked into his eyes. There came that feeling again. Oddly enough, I wanted to get closer… I wanted to know what he was thinking and why I wanted to know. His eyes were half-closed, leaving little room for me to interpret his feelings. I watched, stupefied, as he inched closer and closer to me…

Our lips touched gently and I felt his arms come around my waist and bring me closer to him.

Not that I minded, of course. I, in turn, brought my arms to lock around his neck, one hand resting in his newly cleaned hair. My eyes closed slowly and I simply melted into the kiss.

We came away for a breath of air, but he quickly brought me back to him, one hand now settled behind my head so I couldn't escape. I felt something prod against my lips. I opened them a bit wider and felt Edgeworth's tongue plunge into my mouth.

Well, this was unexpected. It wasn't like I hated it, though. On the contrary, it felt… really good.

I felt myself slip a little as Edgeworth leaned onto me a bit more. The hand still on my waist began to trace soft patterns on my back. I slipped a little more, shuddering for the pleasure his caress sent through my body. I felt myself fall into the water, mouth still locked with Edgeworth's… It felt amazing. He was on top of me now, and it would have felt heavy if it didn't already feel so good. I was saddened when he lifted himself from me to take a breath. I also came up from the relaxing water panting. "Mmm… Edgeworth…"

"I'm sorry, Wright," Edgeworth whispered to me. He rest his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I… I couldn't help myself."

"Edgeworth," I began again, "Don't be sorry. You're one hell of a kisser."

He blew into my ear gently and nipped at it. "You're not so bad yourself," he whispered in that deep, sexy tone of his. "Hmm, hmm… Miles…" I whispered, my voice adopting a similar tone. "Just shut up and let me kiss you again, will you?" I slid from under him and dominated the kiss, deepening it greatly and letting my tongue explore his mouth now.

We continued like this for a while. We would speak in soft, rushed tones when we weren't kissing or rubbing against each other. We even let our fingertips explore each other's chests. "Phoenix…" Edgeworth began.

"Yes, Miles?" I asked.

"I've… never been able to say this before, but… I… I love you…" he whispered. I laughed. "I know, Miles," I said. "I love you too." We kissed each other again, wrapping our arms around each other in a passionate embrace.

It turned out that coming here wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

--

The next day, just before the trial was going to begin, Edgeworth came in the lobby and grinned at me. Pearls blinked up at the frilly man. "Hello, Mr. Edgeworth," she said politely. Edgeworth nodded. "Hello," he said. I watched his back as he walked into the courtroom, licking my lips.

"Hey… Nick?" Maya asked me uneasily. I turned to face her absent-mindedly. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Why do you smell like Mr. Edgeworth…?"

I laughed. Oh, we'd definitely have to go back to that bath house.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you didn't hate it. Please review my first real Phoenix Wright fanfic! 


End file.
